


Family Portrait

by Flammenkobold



Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [21]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Painting, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: They could have gone for a more traditional painting for their bedroom, but that wouldn't really be them. Besides, Wilde knows a guy.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: Flammen's October Prompts Adventures [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949224
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Family Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miri1984/gifts).



> Day 21 - Kinktober - exhibitionism/voyeurism
> 
> Today there will be two double drabbles, because I just found this snippet in my drafts again and it fit perfectly.

It's Wilde's idea, of course, because Zolf would never even have considered that possibility in a million years, and of course Wilde knows a guy. 

It's not like Zolf is opposed to it, really, and a more classical painting would be more traditional but it also wouldn't be really  _ them _ _._ He isn’t quite sure this is them either, but it is definitely Oscar and Zolf agreed to it, thinking they were going to sit there naked for a bit, freezing their balls off in the process and then call it a day. The last thing that is freezing is his balls, bent over the settee with Wilde's tongue teasing his hole. Zolf muffles a groan into the soft fabric, wanting nothing more than to reach back and pull Wilde away or closer, he cant decide anymore, not after hours of this slow, delicious torture.

"Could you shift your arm back, Mr. Smith?" the artist requests politely and detached. Zolf nearly sobs in frustration and from how hilarious the situation is - and from how much more it turns him on. He can practically feel the smirk on Wilde's lips and oh he is going to make him pay for that later.


End file.
